Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for interworking an account based on a mobile terminal and an account based on a game, and more particularly, to an apparatus, a method, and a computer readable recording medium for interworking an account based on a mobile terminal and an account based on a game capable of providing a service by interworking game record information in the mobile terminal and a game integration account used in a plurality of games.
Discussion of the Background
At present, due to wide diffusion of the Internet, rapid development from a wired communication technology to a wireless mobile communication technology has been made, and users have searched information on the Internet through a portable terminal, such as, a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant, a handheld computer, or the like, regardless of a time and a place in real life.
In accordance with improvement of performance of smart phones that have been recently released, many users have replaced general cellular phones with the smart phones. The smart phone, which is an intelligent cellular phone having computer support functions as well as functions of the cellular phone, has a personal digital assistant (PDA) function, an Internet function, a moving picture reproducing function, and the like, added thereto while satisfying cellular phone functions, and includes various input schemes and touch screens to provide an interface that is more convenient for use. As the smart phone supports a wireless Internet function, it also accesses the Internet and a computer to perform functions of a terminal, such as, an E-mail function, a web browsing function, a fax function, a banking function, a game function, and the like. The smart phone also has a standardized operating system (OS) or a dedicated operating system in order to accommodate various functions. As described above, as implementation of various functions is enabled through various user terminals, such as, the smart phone, and the like, various dedicated application programs and contents driven in the user terminals have been developed.
Recently, in accordance with the development of a computer related information and communication technology, game industries have been rapidly developed. Among them, in the case of a single casual game a user may easily play, there is a tendency for the users to play one game for a long time, such that success or failure of a business depends on whether various kinds of games may be provided to the users at a cheap cost. In order to provide various games as described above, a distributor distributing the games generally receives and provides several games from a game manufacturer.
As described above, in the case of games requiring storage of records or having a level rising as the games are played among various on-line games, a log in can be needed to play the corresponding game to maintain the corresponding game. A game portal site (for example, HANGAME, or the like, of NAVER) providing a plurality of games may allow the users to simultaneously log in the plurality of games using a single game integration identification (ID) to promote convenience of the users.
However, in the case of performing the log-in using the integration ID as described above, several problems may occur. Further, in the case of playing the same game by the mobile terminal, a record of the game played in a personal computer (PC) and a record of the game played in the mobile terminal do not effectively interwork, which provides large inconvenience to the users. Log-in in the mobile terminal is managed separately from log-in in the PC, such that linkage for the same game is not provided to the users.
For example, when one of a plurality of games is initialized, as it is managed using the integration ID, a serious problem that all of records for other games are initialized occurs. When logging in and playing a specific game using an ID in the mobile terminal and then playing another game, the case in which the log-in is performed using an ID in the PC occurs, which provides inconvenience for the log-in to the user. Further, in the case of logging in and playing one game and playing another game after logging-out from one game, log-in should be again performed, which is inconvenient.
In the case of logging in and playing the game using the integration ID, when logging out from another game, since log-out from the game that is currently played is performed, a problem that not all of the records for the game that is currently played are stored occurs.
In the case of dropping a game platform to a home button and a game background and then confirming an authentication number character in order to confirm an authentication number during playing a game through the mobile terminal, there is also a problem that a process of again loading the game from the beginning is repeated, such that the authentication number may not be input.
Even though records for a game logged-in and played using the game integration ID by a first mobile terminal are stored, in the case of again starting the corresponding game by a second mobile terminal, the records for the game played by the first mobile terminal may not be fetched or stored, such that the record may not be interworked between terminals.
A method for authenticating a user of an online game capable of solving a problem in authenticating a user and simply performing an accounting confirming process using an authentication certificate in a network system is known.
However, the known method does not provide a method for interworking a game integration ID for a plurality of games and unique information of a mobile terminal.
Therefore, a method of efficiently providing record management and authentication management of a user by interworking a game integration ID providing integration log-in for a plurality of games and authentication in a mobile terminal is desirable.